The Water Walkers
by penman27
Summary: An elite waterbender team has come to town and you are attending it. This tells the story of how Waterbending among women began.


The Water Walkers

The crowd pushed forward as more people filed into the gated courtyard. At the front of the courtyard, a huge pond sat. It was at least 300 feet across and 200 feet wide. The water was black as the midnight air formed ripples in the water. The lone moon stood bare and full in the dark blue canvas of the sky.

The Water Walkers, a world renowned act, was here, in Daja. Daja was the only stop in the Earth Kingdom for their tour.

The lights suddenly dimmed. An announcer boomed through a wide pipe that came up out of the ground and made his voice seem louder. "Long ago, when Waterbenders were still young and did not know their connection to the moon that well, a few Waterbenders were escorting a princess through a forest surrounding a lake."

Ten people walked out across the lake, _walking _on the water. There was one person in the center and on either side, there were five people. They all were girls. Only the clothing around their waste could be seen for each one of them was holding a lantern.

"The light guided them through their journey through the forest. But as a rush of air flowed through the trees gracefully, it extinguished their flames."

As soon as the announcer was done saying that, one by one, each light went out.

"They were shocked to see that they could still see. They saw white light show above them. As they dropped their lanterns, the light grew…"

Only one splash was heard, but the crowd could see that their was motion. One white water droplet flowed seamlessly up. It grew and grew until it was a giant ball of ice. It began to glow a bright light. It shed its light on the girls that were on the water.

They were wearing a shirt, 6 inches from their belly buttons, a white fabric circled their bodies. Then it was blue, with white cuffs on their collar, and one coming down the middle of the shirt. The sleeves went down a few inches and then stopped with a white cuff.

They wore a skirt that shredded out into curly lace that fell below the knees. The whole skirt color scheme was dark blue.

"They moved through the trees to a clearing to get a better look at where the light was coming from."

"The moon was the light source, and it was one of the most beautiful sights they had seen. Then the began."

The girls began to spin. They put there arms out with their palms facing outwards. Water began to circle around them and a whirlpool began. It spun higher and faster. They could see barely into the whirlpool, the girls were spinning faster and fast and moving their arms in slowly.

As soon as their arms got to their bodies, they crouched down and the whirlpool reversed, the narrow part up at the top supporting the girls.

They brought water up and began to move it around them, then they brought down the whirlpool and they slipped into the pond.

Only to resurface, coming up with a tidal wave fanning out. The two end girls on the side made a path of ice that began to flow out and did loops and corkscrews. The girls swiftly follow behind the appearing ice.

The ice ended and the two girls flew off and passed each other, then began going back the way they came except for on the other girls ice path.

The ice disappeared as the girls flowed over it. Once the two girls were back on the stage, all of them began to wave their arms in circles and ice rings shot up. The burst in the air and spikes fell towards the crowd. A few people screamed and a lot of them put their hands over their heads. But the ice melted and disappeared before it his them.

Then each girl did a simultaneous spin and an ice helix grew behind them, connected at the top. They each started to spin on the ice and they moved on it and twirled up then down again.

They brought their hands down and the helixes melted away.

"As the young benders bended into the night, they sky grew baby blue and the sun was about to rise. The moon was setting."

The girls brought up a fountain that shot up towards the sky several hundreds of feet. They backed towards the fountains and walked into them, then they shot up through them and flew out up into the sky.

They dived, each doing several flips, then diving into the water. Eleven glows lit up the bottom of the pool, and as the lights grew back, the glows dimmed, and eventually died out.


End file.
